


All Good Thing Come In Threes

by GothicBeeza



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fill, Sherlolly - Freeform, Slightly Smutty, romance in the morgue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 19:59:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2081208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicBeeza/pseuds/GothicBeeza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this anonymous prompt:  sherlock's favorite things in the world are clever murders, beethoven's sonatas, a freshly laundered Belstaff and the feel of molly's naked skin against his. this prompt is basically an excuse for sherlock to wax poetic over her</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Good Thing Come In Threes

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to include this in the Romance in the Morgue series, even though the morgue is just one scene.  
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock or any of the characters mentioned.

That was the old saying; good things come in threes. As Sherlock looked back over his day, he would certainly have to agree.  
The day began quite well for the Consulting Detective, with his landlady (but certainly not his housekeeper) Mrs Hudson his dropping of his favourite belstaff from the drycleaners. He slipped into the freshly laundered jacket, the faint scent of Tetrachloroethylene in the air, flipping up his collar as he left 221B in his wake. Oh yes, that was the first good thing of his day.

The second came as his phone beeped from deep within his pockets. He pulled it out to reveal a text from Lestrade, summoning him to a particular interesting crime scene. As Sherlock scanned over the message a smile crept over his face. This was certainly at least an eight, perhaps even a nine. He hailed a cab, and headed over to the crime scene.

It was just as Lestrade had promised - 3 murders so far, the causes of death all varying, the only thing tying them together was the numbers carved into each of the victims ankles. The crime scene itself garnered very little information, other than the fact that the victims had been killed elsewhere. This murderer was clever, leaving behind only the faintest of clues. Oh it was Christmas for Sherlock! This was number 2 for the day. 

Naturally, at this point, the body was transported to St Barts - Sherlocks home away from home. In the main hospital it was chaos, too much life. But down in the morgue, it was just as he liked - calm and peaceful. That peace was often punctuated with inane giggling from one Dr Molly Hooper, but Sherlock found that it was just part of the atmosphere these days. What was better than the giggling, was the moans that he could often coaxed out of her - which was a very distracting thought to be having during an autopsy. As he looked over at his pathologist methodically talking everyone through her findings, he found his mind drifting (well he clearly already knew the facts anyway) to memories of the previous few nights. He could perfectly picture Molly’s supple naked body, glistening with sweat as she rode him hard, how her skin felt under his hands, the way her body reacted to his touch as he buried himself within her. As she pushed her hair over her shoulders, he could remember how her hair felt as it fell across his face, or when he could grip it tightly as his lips plundered hers. Her neck was now slightly exposed as she leaned across the corpse to point out something, and all Sherlock could think of was the way the skin there tasted, his tongue lapping at the sensitive area, causing her to shiver under his ministrations…

“Sherlock are you listening to me?”

Sherlock was snapped out of his day dream by his rather irritated pathologist. He looked momentarily startled, hoping that his body had not betrayed his racy thoughts.

“Of course”

“Then what was the cause of death?”

Ah, she was testing him. Goodie.

“It’s simple. Dry drowning. Our victim was given a lethal dosage of anaesthetic, which is why there is liquid in the lungs, but they do not have any of the usual signs of drowning - no struggling, as it were. This coupled with the previous causes of death seems to point towards our murderer being at least passingly familiar with the medical profession”.

This was of course, correct. Molly gave him a look and proceeded with the rest of the autopsy, leaving him to return to his thoughts. 

He confessed this all to her that night, as they lay together in the post coital bliss.

“I never knew you were so romantic” she mused.

“Let me prove to you again”.

Molly laughed “After the last two times?”

He rolled over on to her, giving her a hungry look.

“Well you know what they say Molly….all good things come in threes”.


End file.
